


We Called it Love

by paperbluehyacinth (infiniteleecity)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Book Inspired, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteleecity/pseuds/paperbluehyacinth
Summary: Lucas accidentally sends Mark an email about his pet, and this starts a daily correspondence between the two. One day, Lucas finds himself being cast for a film that is shooting in Mark's hometown.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 17
Collections: In Another Life





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from the book 'This is What Happy Looks Like' by Jennifer E. Smith
> 
> I completely changed the setting of this because I just really couldn't think of an idea based on the original setting that wasn't the original story. Basically the gist of the story is still the same and some things are still the same, but yeah, hopefully that doesn't throw you off.

###### Prologue  
  
  


To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:14 pm

**_So I don't know if I'd be home on time. Kind of busy. But in any case, can you feed Draco? Are you even home? I hope you are_ **

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:34 pm

_**I am at home, which is bad for you because I don't think I'm anywhere near your home so I wouldn't be able to feed your dog.** _

_**If you still haven't realized you got the wrong email.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:40 pm

_**Oh damn! I'm sorry about that. Accidentally clicked M instead of J. Also Draco isn't a dog, he's a ferret!** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:42 pm

_**You have a ferret?? Is that even sanitary? And ffs you actually named it Draco?** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:45 pm

**_He came from a vet so I'm pretty sure he is clean! And YES, his name is Draco. Are you judging me?_ **

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:49 pm

_**Yes. I am! That's such an obvious sign you're a fan of Harry Potter.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:52 pm

_**What's Harry Potter?** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:56 pm

_**Ha Ha** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 7:59 pm

_**Okay! I admit to liking one of the greatest books in the 21st century. That doesn't make me weird. Besides, you got the reference.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:01 pm

_**I've watched the movies.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:04 pm

_**Just the movies??? Don't tell me you haven't read the books?** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:09 pm

_**Nope. I haven't. I'm more of an H.G Wells and Agatha Christie kind of person.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:15 pm

_**Oh! My dad would love you. But if you meet my mom, don't mention that you haven't read the harry potter books or she'll lock you in the room with the 7 books being the only thing with you.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:19 pm

_**…. does the insanity run in the family? I'm not talking to a complete psycho right?** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:23 pm

_**You've read too many Agatha Christie books** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:26 pm

**_I'm pretty sure no one should answer random emails from strangers. How do I know you're not tracking me and finding my location right now?_ **

**_….how do I know you didn't plan this?_ **

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:29 pm

_**You have all those suspicions and still, you're writing back? Besides, I'm 17. I don't know how to hack. I can't even do math properly.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:34 pm

_**Harry defeated Lord Voldemort at 1. Anything is possible if you're desperate enough.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:36 pm

**_And you said you haven't read the books?? I don't think it's specifically said in the movies that he was a year old._ **

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:39 pm

_**Pretty sure they said it a lot in the first movie. Also, I'm kind of vying for a scholarship in Film so I kind of obsessed myself in learning about these movies.**   
  
  
_

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:42 pm

_**That's interesting. So you're still not in college then?** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:47 pm

_**Nope. Still just 17 too. Guess we have something in common. If I take your word for it.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:50 pm

_**I've only been honest the whole time we were talking. I promise on my pet ferret.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:54 pm

_**Sorry I couldn't feed him. I hope whoever JLee07 is will remember to feed your pig. Anyway, weren't you supposed to be busy?** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:56 pm

_**Don't remind me… but you're right. I should probably get back to it.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 8:59 pm

**_Sure then. I should finish homework too if I want to be a good filmmaker. It was really nice talking to you. Save your emails now or you might send me a wrong email again._ **

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:01 pm

_**But what if I want to….. send you another email? Maybe tomorrow.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:03 pm

_**I never really thought it was a good hobby to talk to strangers on the internet….** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:05 pm

_**Okay then. My name is Xuxi.** _

_**Not a stranger anymore. You now know my name, age, email and the name of my pet ferret.** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:07 pm

_**That's not like your answers in your emergency questions in your email right?** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:12 pm

**_I'm pretty sure I used a different pet's name. Also, you haven't answered the question yet… I don't want to email you if you find it uncomfortable._ **

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:15 pm

_**I meant what I said that it really is nice talking to you…. so maybe I'd like to talk to you more. I'm not really good at goodbyes.** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:17 pm

**_I guess that's another thing we have in common. I'll just say hello again then._ **

**_Hello, M._ **

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Sent: Tuesday, November 22, 2020, 9:20 pm

_**Hi, Xuxi.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1.**

**February 2021**

* * *

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Hi

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020; 8:30 am

_**Did you know that Competitive Arts was used to be in the Olympics?** _

_**:)  
  
  
** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Hi

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020; 8:34 am

_**That's interesting! Also, that smiley is completely freaking me out.  
  
  
** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Hi

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020; 8:36 am

_**What? Why?  
  
  
** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Hi

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020; 8:38 am

_**It just looks completely insincere. Besides, that isn't what happy looks like  
  
  
** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Hi

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020; 8:40 am

_**What does it look like then?  
  
  
** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: What happy looks like

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020, 8:45 am

_**The smell of flowers. The look on children's faces whenever they pass by the shop and be able to buy something new. People getting flowers. The rainbows after the rain. Ice cream on a hot day. Fridays, Saturdays, and Sunday mornings. Nighttime strolls in the winter. 1980's films. Going out with my bestfriends Jaemin and Xiaojun. Volleyball. A new bouquet arrangement.  
  
  
** _

To: MLee07@gmail.com

From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

Subject: what happy looks like

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020; 8:47 am

_**You talked a lot about flowers there.  
  
  
** _

To: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com

From: MLee07@gmail.com

Subject: What happy looks like

Sent: Tuesday, December 15, 2020, 8:49 am

**_I talked about it thrice. Besides, I work at a flower shop._ **

**_Anyway, what does happy look like to you?_ **

* * *

Mark woke up a little past 5 am. The sun still hadn't risen, but he was already awake compared to the rest of the city. He was used to waking up early -- it’s what he needs to do if he wants to open up the flower shop he works in, Just Bloom, on time. 

As he got dressed, he heard noises outside his room. 

_Johnny must already be awake,_ he thought. He took a sweater and his varsity jacket from his closet and walked out of his room. Johnny was walking towards his workshop, probably making new things for their souvenir shop. 

Things & Trinkets, their souvenir shop, was Johnny's most prized possession. Johnny was a craftsman (he refused to be called anything else), and making souvenirs to promote the city was what he decided to pursue as a permanent career. It didn't make a lot of money, but it made Johnny happy. That was enough for Mark.

As soon as he stepped into the living room, their dog, Toffee, immediately attacked him. Mark bent down to scratch the behind his ear, which made Toffee extremely excited.

"You're up early?" Mark looked up to see Johnny wiping grease off his hands.

"I need to open up the flower shop before 7," Mark said.

“It’s still early. Let’s eat first,” Johnny said. Mark nodded and tossed his backpack into an empty chair. He had planned on getting something to eat at the diner his friend owns, but eating at home was cheaper. Johnny joined Mark in the kitchen after removing his work clothes and started toasting some bread. 

"Did you hear about the movie they were shooting in the area?" Johnny asked. Mark nodded. "I heard they were even planning to use the school," he answered.

Johnny grimaced, "I wonder how you'll be able to study with that kind of noise."

Mark chuckled. “I know, I hope they won’t hold it against us if our grades fall.” Johnny eyed Mark as he placed toast and an egg on Mark’s plate. As Mark dug in, Johnny raised his spatula threateningly. "I won't forgive you if your grades drop."

Mark pouted, which only made Johnny laugh. "You have to get good grades in high school to get into a good college, Mark Lee. After you get to a good college, do whatever you want."

“I’m already in a good college though,” Mark pointed out. 

“Touché,” Johnny said, placing butter on his toast, “Still, I don’t want you to fail so you better not.” 

Mark laughed and took a bite of his toast as Johnny proceeded to eat with him. 

* * *

Mark left home just as the sun started rising. He biked to the flower shop and ran into Xiaojun at the entrance.

"You're here early," Mark said, parking his bike in the front of the shop. Xiaojun shrugged, "My brother was sick, so I had to get up early to help with opening the diner. I thought you'd be here earlier than me."

Mark took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door to the shop. Despite just part-timing after class and working on Saturdays, he was still the shop’s longest running employee. Mr. Moon was elderly and very trustworthy, and with his eldest and only son in university a few miles away, he decided to entrust Mark with the big responsibility of taking care of the flower shop. It didn't pay much, but it was something.

Besides, Mark needed the money: he wanted to be a filmmaker, and his studies were expensive. Fortunately for him, he attended Laketown’s University of the Arts on a scholarship, and had even been shortlisted for a summer internship. 

_A summer internship he still needed to pay for._

Mark had been holding down multiple jobs over Christmas vacation, and had kept working in the flower shop once classes continued just to scrape up little money.

He was still about a thousand dollars short, but Mark was sure that if he continued to work at the rate he was going then he'd be able to earn that much money before the summer.

He just needed to persevere.

"Did you hear about the movie shoot?" Xiaojun asked as he hooked his sweater behind the counter. He took out a notebook from a drawer and started walking around the shop, taking inventory. "It's what everybody's talking about," Mark answered, opening the curtains to brighten up the shop.

Mr. Moon had always said that there was no good at using lights when the light from the sun was enough anyway. Mark would just smile and agree, but would often turn the lights on anyway during the evenings.

"That's all Jaemin’s been talking about," Xiaojun said, annoyance coloring his voice. Mark completely understood -- he'd be jealous too if his significant other kept talking about other people.

"Do you think they'll stay through Prom?" Xiaojun suddenly asked. "I think my boyfriend might dump me to take a celebrity instead."

Mark laughed, "I mean, he could pull a Tommy Ross and bring someone else rather than break up with you."

Xiaojun rolled his eyes. "Sue asked Tommy to do that -- besides, she didn't even go. I, on the other hand, am planning to enjoy my senior prom."

Mark chuckled.

Xiaojun stopped and turned towards him. "I heard you weren't going," he asked. Mark sighed. "Jaem already told you?" he asked. Xiaojun just shrugged.

"It costs a lot, you know -- buying a tux, and we even have to pay for the venue. I can't afford to waste any money if I want to be able to go to my summer internship," Mark said. Xiaojun pursed his lips and nodded in understanding. "Prom is just one night. That summer internship will dictate your whole life," Xiaojun said.

"If only your boyfriend could understand that," Mark said with a sigh. Xiaojun chuckled. "Jaem just wants to spend more time with you. You're leaving in the fall for Laketown of all places.” He approached the counter and put back the notebook.

Mark sighed, finishing his own inventory. "I'm not leaving until the fall. He'll have me until then."

* * *

Mark arrived at school half an hour before first period. Jaemin was already sulking at Mark's locker when Mark arrived to get his books.

"I absolutely hate my siblings," he complained.

"I thought they were both out of town?" Mark asked. Jaemin shook his head. "My brother arrived last night and apparently my sister is coming in later today. Mom kept me up past midnight just to prepare their rooms. I have absolutely no sleep."

As Jaemin continued rambling, Mark listened intently, trying to catch every word. It was easy to zone out on Jaemin’s constant rants about his siblings, but Mark still tried to listen.

"-- imagine me looking like this when Lucas and Hendery arrive?" Jaemin whined. Mark paused, just about to close his locker. Jaemin snorted and slammed the door shut for him.

"Wait… you mean they arrive today?" Mark asked. Jaemin rolled his eyes, "Have you not listened to anything I've said the past few weeks?" Mark just smiled in return. Jaemin sighed and locked arms with Mark, leading him towards their classroom.

"They arrive after lunch, and as far as I know, they join us for lunch too." Jaemin said.

"Join us? Like in class?" Mark asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe just tour around the school. As far as I know, the shooting doesn't start for a few days, and they're probably going to shoot school scenes for only a week or two," Jaemin explained. "Besides, I heard that they were filming here for a month, so they'll probably be here for prom. I wonder if they'll go..." Jaemin continued rambling and this time, Mark completely zoned him out.

* * *

Once the bell rang signalling the end of classes, Mark let out a sigh of relief. Jaemin had been disappointed that the Wong brothers wouldn't be touring the school, but would be resting instead. Mark, on the other hand, was just happy that class was over. Even though he still had volleyball practice to attend, he'd take that over never ending chatter about the Wong brothers and Song Yuqi _any day_.

They were all anyone had talked about for the whole day, and honestly, Mark was sick of it. He knew that it was futile to wish that it’d stop, though. The movie shoot hadn't even started, and the cast wasn't even in town yet. How much worse would it get when they finally arrived?

Instead of thinking about it though, Mark channelled his energy into practice.

"I thought you were going to the flower shop today," Jaemin whined as Xiaojun and Mark changed for practice.

"We have no work Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays because of practice, Jaem. Didn't you check my schedule?" Xiaojun answered, dangerously sweet. Jaemin shook his head with a guilty smile, and Xiaojun rolled his eyes.

"If I knew I'd be watching you play in the bleachers today, I should've brought a thicker sweater," Jaemin complained again. He looked up at Xiaojun, "Can I borrow yours?" he asked.

Xiaojun shook his head and patted Jaemin's head. "I didn't bring any. Practice makes me hot," he explained.

"It's winter, babe! Sweaters are mandatory," Jaemin remarked. Xiaojun just shrugged.

"You can use my jacket, Jaem," Mark said, passing Jaemin his varsity jacket.

"My dreams of wearing my boyfriend's sweater, gone. Now I just have Lee on my back," Jaemin whined. Mark and Xiaojun snorted in unison."If you don't want it, then give it back."

Jaemin pouted but wore the jacket anyway, following Mark and Xiaojun as they headed to the court where the rest of the volleyball team were warming up for practice.

They were in the middle of a third round when a commotion from outside the court startled the team. Normally Mark wouldn't mind having people outside. Players like Xiaojun and Lee Donghyuck were popular with the girls, and even Mark would often get a crowd, especially during exam weeks. Because this happened a lot, Mark never allowed anyone to enter the court once practice started. But the amount of squealing and whispering told Mark that this wasn’t about his players.

He looked at the bleachers where everyone's attention seemed to be, and saw someone talking to Jaemin in the bleachers.

Donghyuck huffed beside him, volleyball at his waist. "Am I seeing things, or is that actually Wong Yukhei?"

* * *

> To: MLee07@gmail.com
> 
> From: maxixuxi0125@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Re: what happy looks like
> 
> February 02, 2021, Tuesday; 10:42 pm
> 
> **_The smell of fresh air and pine trees._ **

* * *

The van rolled into Woodville a few minutes after lunch. Lucas was awake the whole time, though his brother stayed out cold. It took a bump in the road (the 42nd one they passed ever since they left Lynn Haven, Lucas had been counting) to eventually wake Hendery up..

"Where are we?" He said sleepily.

"If Google Maps is right, then we just entered Woodville," Lucas answered. Hendery yawned and nodded, leaning his head on the window and trying to fall back asleep. Kun, their manager, eyed Hendery and then Lucas, but the latter just shrugged. Kun gave them a silent grimace all too familiar to Lucas. 

"I’ve always wondered why’d you suggest middle-of-nowhere-Woodville?" Hendery suddenly asked. Lucas looked over to see him awake, looking out the window. "There's nothing to see here," he continued, moving the curtain out of the way to reveal nothing but trees.

"They have really nice tourist spots," Lucas said, pulling a pamphlet out of his bag and skimming over the contents. He’d already read through it once, when he’d picked it up at a gas station, and had been marking the places he wanted to see -- especially the places _M_ had mentioned in his emails.

He didn't want to tell Hendery that the only reason he’d suggested Woodville was because he wanted to finally meet his penpal, whom he'd been chatting with for a few months now. If he was being absolutely honest, he’d never actually thought that their producers would agree to the location.

"Tourist spots? They only have trees," Hendery complained. Lucas rolled his eyes. Hendery was a great guy, but he could be a pain in the ass when deprived of his favorite coffee order (French Vanilla Latte, but they’d left for Woodville much too early to order).

"Well, it's quiet," Lucas tried. Hendery laughed, "It won't be now, Xuxi. Wherever you are, you attract noise. I'm pretty sure the media is already on their way, or possibly already there."

Lucas just hoped they weren't.

* * *

They checked into a little inn beside a small diner. Lucas looked through the pamphlet, Google Maps open on his phone, checking where and how far the places were from the inn.

Hendery crashed on the bed beside his, sighing with relief.

"I can finally sleep all day," he said, snuggling into his blanket. It was a cold winter afternoon, and the open window lent a certain chill to the air. Even Lucas, who usually loved winter back home in Lynn Haven, had to wear another sweater. The cold here was just unbearable. 

"Do you do anything other than sleep?" Lucas teased. Hendery shrugged, "I'm a growing boy."

Lucas laughed, turning his attention back to the brochure. He spotted the school on his map and dialed his manager’s number when he realized how close it was (though he assumed that everything in Woodville would quite close together).

"Kun, can I go to the school?" He called out to the other room. 

"Right now?" Kun replied. Lucas nodded. "I just wanted to check it out. I'm supposed to have lived here and studied here, so I thought I should get familiar with the place," Lucas said. Kun eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

"I'll call the school first to inform them that you're coming. You don't want to be mobbed by school girls," Kun sighed, pulling out his phone and calling the school.

* * *

The walk towards the school was silent but very informative, at least to Lucas. Kun had decided to join him, his voice only disturbance in Woodville’s otherwise quiet atmosphere. Lucas noticed a flower shop, Just Bloom, as they approached the school There were many food shops and convenience stores scattered around the school, which was by far the biggest building in the area.

The principal met them at the gates of the school, looking very excited. "We didn't know you were going to be here early," He shook Kun's hand and bowed to Lucas.

"Lucas here wanted to get a head start on getting to know the place better," Kun explained. The principal smiled. “Then you’re in luck. Let me give you a tour!”

As they walked around the school, Lucas noticed that there weren't many students. "Where is everyone?" The principal turned to him as they walked. "We dismiss our classes early. A lot of students help their parents with work," he answered. Lucas just nodded.

They continued walking around, passing the cafeteria and then the classrooms. The principal filled the air with chatter about each room they passed, even boasting about how clean their restrooms were. Lucas kept looking around, though, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of the reason he was really here 

He hoped that _he_ was still here.

The last place they passed was the courtyard, students gathering near the entrance. A dozen or so girls were standing outside the fenced court.

"The volleyball team is having a practice match. They're the pride of our school," the principal cooed. Lucas walked towards the court, remembering an email he’d received about a month after he started corresponding with _M_ about volleyball - _M had_ said it was his favorite sport.

Lucas felt a hand close around his wrist, "What are you doing?" He turned to see Kun holding him back.

"I wanted to watch," Lucas replied. The principal perked up at this, leading them towards the court despite Kun’s protests.

Soon enough, the girls around the courtyard spotted them. No one seemed to notice who Lucas was at first, but once one of them realized who he was, everybody else did. They all started squealing and Lucas just smiled awkwardly at them as the principal tried to shoo them away.

When he entered the court, he saw that the game that was being played had halted. The team was looking in their direction -- probably distracted by all the screaming.

He looked around, eyes scanning the bleachers, and his heart leaped.

One of the guys sitting down was wearing a varsity jacket with the name M.Lee written on the back.

The principal told the players to continue practicing and ignore the crowd (which had doubled since they’d arrived, Lucas noticed).

"Can I take a seat?" Lucas asked. Kun looked like he was about to protest, but the principal nodded happily and pulled him to the bleachers, exactly beside where the guy was sitting down. Lucas smiled and sat down beside him.

The guy was listening to something and didn't notice him at first. But once he’d sat down, he turned to look. His eyes widened and Lucas smiled at him.

"Fuck, you're Wong Yukhei," he muttered. Lucas laughed. "Shit, sorry about that," the guy said, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"It's fine," Lucas said.

The guy looked at him sheepishly and tried to stutter out something.

"Do you play?" Lucas asked, saving the guy from trying to come up with something.

"Wh-what?" The guy started, "I mean, I don't," he answered.

"Oh?" Lucas asked, confused. _Wasn’t this the M.Lee he’d gotten to know online?_

"Not your favorite sport or anything?" he asked. The guy, trying to keep his composure, took a deep breath. "It's okay, I guess? I mean, my boyfriend is part of the team, so I have to at least like it, you know. I'm really more of a swimming type of person, though." he answered.

Lucas looked at him weirdly. "Boyfriend?

The guy nodded, and sat a little closer pointing at someone in the field. "That one guy -- brutish looking guy. The one who looks like he wants to kill you, that's my boyfriend -- Xiao De Jun."

Something clicked in Lucas' head at the mention of the name. He’d heard that name before, mentioned by _M_.

"You're Na Jaemin?" he asked. The guy -- Jaemin -- looked at him in surprise.

"Did I introduce myself?" Jaemin asked. "No, I don't think I did," he rambled. Jaemin stared at him, wide-eyed. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Are you close with anyone with the last name Lee?" Lucas asked. Jaemin nodded, "There's Donghyuck," he started. Lucas urged him to continue, but Jaemin paused, brow furrowed. Suddenly, his eyes widened..

He clapped his hands in realization, "There's also Mark Lee. I can't believe I forgot about him, he's my best friend!" Jaemin said.

 _Mark Lee -- finally a name_. Lucas thought.

"You still haven't told me, how do you know my name?" Jaemin said. He narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"Mark told me about you," he said. He didn't think he should lie. What was the point of doing so anyway? Mark would’ve probably told Jaemin that they were talking.

"Mark Lee? You know Mark Lee?" Jaemin asked in confusion.

Lucas nodded.

"How?" Jaemin asked.

"We've been emailing each other for the past three months," Lucas admitted. 

Apparently Mark hadn’t told anyone. _._ Not that he was complaining though, he hadn't exactly told anyone about Mark either.

Jaemin laughed, "Emailing? This seems like a prank."

Lucas didn't laugh with him.

"Oh my god, this is real?" Jaemin asked. Lucas nodded again. "He doesn't even mention you. I can't believe he didn't say anything."

Lucas let out a huff, "To be fair, I didn't really reveal who I was."

Jaemin stared at him incredulously.

"You're saying that you've been emailing my best friend, but he doesn't know who he’s talking to?" Jaemin asked.

"Yeah."

"This seems like fan fiction," Jaemin muttered. "Not that I read fan fiction about you," he hastily whispered.

Lucas laughed silently, not knowing how to proceed with this.

The volleyball game had continued, but Jaemin's boyfriend seemed to be making mistakes. Lucas assumed that his being there probably didn’t make Xiaojun comfortable. Mark had mentioned Jaemin being a fan of his -- Xiaojun, not so much.

"Who's Mark?" Lucas asked, pointing to the team. 

"Oh, he's the one annoyed at Xiaojun," Jaemin said. Lucas scanned the court, eyes landing on a guy berating Xiaojun for his bad serve. "I see," Lucas said.

"He just really loves volleyball. A lot of people thought he'd be a volleyball player through and through, but Mark just finds ita good hobby," Jaemin explained.

"He did tell me," Lucas muttered.

Jaemin sighed. "This just seems so unbelievable,”.

"Yeah, it does," Lucas replied.

"Wait, did you come here because of Mark?" Jaemin asked.

"Uh," Lucas started thinking of an excuse. His hesitation made Jaemin smile widely. "You did?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, he sort of played a role in the decision," Lucas answered. Jaemin squealed, making Lucas wince and shy away from him. "Sorry," Jaemin said quickly. 

“It’s fine. I was just surprised,” Lucas said, massaging the back of his neck. 

“What do you have planned?” Jaemin said. Lucas looked at him curiously, “What plan?” 

"Like how do you plan to talk to him. I, for one, want my best friend to have some romance, so I'm going to try and help you with whatever you're planning," Jaemin continued, a glint in his eye.

"It's not about that. I just really wanted to meet him. You know, be his friend," Lucas defended.

"Sure. You come here all the way from Lynn Haven because of him, pretend that it’s a whole movie shoot because of him, and say that you just want to be friends?" Jaemin chided.

"I really am here for a movie shoot."

Jaemin rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, Mark leaves the courts last. You can wait for him at the entrance of the gym," Jaemin said. Lucas racked his brain, trying to remember where the gym was. "He bikes through the grove, which no one uses because it's scary at night, on the way home. You'll probably be able to talk to him without people around." Lucas nodded slowly, not really knowing where this was going.

"For now, I can sneak you into the gym so that those groupies-" Jaemin pointed to the group of girls outside the court, "won't follow you, and you can wait in there. It's almost 6PM anyway, and Mark has to leave because he still has to help with his brother’s shop. However, helping you puts my reputation at stake, so you owe me something," Jaemin finished.

"What do you want then?" Lucas asked.

"I'll think about it," Jaemin said. "So, deal?" Jaemin stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Lucas shook on it.

* * *

Mark walked out of the gym after he finished showering. Xiaojun had left earlier because Jaemin had wanted to eat at the diner, pulling his boyfriend off the court before they’d even finished practicing. He closed the lights of the gym and locked the door, walking towards where he’d parked his bike.

He looked at his watch, wondering if Johnny would kill him for coming home late. Fortunately, it was only a few minutes before seven, and he could still make it to dinner.

"Mark?"

"Fuck!" Mark jumped, whirling around in surprise.

"You're Wong Yukhei," Mark said at the same time as Lucas apologized, "I'm sorry for scaring you!"

"More surprised than scared really," Mark exclaimed, letting out a sigh. "What are you doing here? Wait--" Mark stopped. He looked at Lucas suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" Mark asked. Lucas grimaced. "I should probably stop trying to start conversations by calling out names. Jaemin told me about you," Lucas explained.

Mark gaped at the awkward boy in front of him. He wanted to laugh at the whole situation. As an aspiring filmmaker, he’d thought that meeting an actual movie star would be less… casual. It felt like he was just meeting a friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh right? You were talking to Jaemin earlier," Mark said. He removed the lock on his bike and began to drag it towards the grove, Lucas following behind. "You found out he was taken, and now you go to me?" Mark muttered. He didn’t mean to sound mean, but he too was tired, and a stranger talking to him didn’t make it better. 

"I…. What?" Lucas asked.

"I mean, you looked like you were flirting with him a while ago," Mark explained.

"I wasn't flirting with him…" Mark cut him off with a laugh. 

"So you just happened to be talking to each other?"

Lucas quickened his pace into a jog, chasing after Mark..

"As a matter of fact, we were just talking," Lucas said. Mark snorted in disbelief. "We were asking about you."

Mark stopped.

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to get to know you more," Lucas remarked.

"Know me more? You don't even know me," Mark said, and continued walking.

"Maybe I do," Lucas said. Mark stopped again.

"You sound like a stalker right now, you do know that right?" Mark said.

Lucas shrugged, "My brother always said that I wasn’t good with people."

Mark snickered. "Yet you're Wong Yukhei, the movie star" 

Mark continued walking, leaving Lucas trailing behind.

"Okay, what do you know about me then?" Mark asked, breaking the silence.

"Well," Lucas started, "I know you have a dog named Toffee, an older brother -- a step-brother -- named Johnny. Your best friends are Jaemin and Xiaojun."

Mark nodded, unimpressed. "All things Jaem could have told you."

"Ok," Lucas said. He caught up to Mark, matching his pace as they walked side by side. "I know that you love flowers because you work in a flower shop, and that your favorites are white carnations because they remind you of purity. Despite not getting paid enough, working at the shop makes you happy because people appreciate your hard work. You got into volleyball because you wanted to learn something your friends liked, but you chose it over swimming, which Jaemin liked, because you almost drowned when you were a kid. Still, you've never seen volleyball as a life-long passion because you’ve always loved films. Your parents met at a film set, and you want to become a film director because it helps you feel closer to them. Despite not knowing your father, you feel like he'd be proud of you if you pursued this dream because that was his dream as well -- at least that's what your mother told you," Lucas stopped talking when he noticed that Mark had stopped, falling behind in the dark.

"How do you know all that?" Mark coughed out, voice shaky. Lucas shut his eyes, cursing himself. He really sounded like a stalker now.

"You told me about it," Lucas started, "in your emails."

"My emails?" Mark asked, realization softening his fear into something like relief. "Wait, you're Xuxi?" he asked.

Lucas nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"No fucking way," Mark muttered.

* * *

They continued walking past the grove as Lucas explained everything to Mark. There wasn’t much to go into, but Mark kept shaking his head in disbelief, prompting Lucas to keep trying.

"Okay, okay," Mark said, cutting Lucas off. "Why did you never tell me who you were?"

"You’d probably have thought that I was catfishing you," Lucas replied.

Mark nodded, "I definitely would’ve."

Lucas waited for him to continue. He didn't want to say something strange and accidentally make a fool of himself again.

"Though, I would’ve thought it’s too obvious to someone to try and catfish me with a celebrity, so I might've given you the benefit of the doubt until you proved to me that you were or weren't actually Wong Yukhei," Mark rambled on. "This feels so unfair though!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because behind the emails, I'm apparently talking to a superstar. You have so much to offer, and I'm just," Mark stopped, "me." he finished flatly.

Lucas smiled. "I quite like you," he said.

Mark looked away, feeling his cheeks flush.

"What if I make it up to you?" Lucas asked.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Dinner? My treat?"

Mark returned his gaze with a sigh. "I can't tonight. I usually tell my brother if I'm not going to have dinner with him, so that he won’t wait up for me,"

"And he's waiting up for you tonight.” Lucas said, understanding. “Tomorrow then? Or whenever you're not busy?" he tried. 

Mark sighed. "I'll email you," he said. "Besides, you'll be in town for a while, right? Maybe you can even have lunch with us at school."

Lucas smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

They came to a stop in front of Johnny’s souvenir shop.

Lucas nodded awkwardly. "Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?"

“See you,” Mark said, parking his bike, watching Lucas walk away. 

* * *

> To: makixuxi0125@gmail.com
> 
> From: MLee07@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Re: what happy looks like
> 
> February 02, 2021, Tuesday; 10:42 pm
> 
> **_A good end to a bad day_ **

* * *

"You're having dinner with Wong Yukhei?" Jaemin asked as Mark organized flowers at the shop the next day. Mark had summarized his walk with Lucas in exactly three texts, receiving over a dozen voicemails and text messages in return in typical Jaemin fashion.

Xiaojun snickered from across the room. "You sound so surprised when you practically orchestrated the whole thing," Jaemin pouted and crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. "I did, but it’s just happening so fast."

"Jaem," Xiaojun replied, "Lucas is leaving in a month or so. To add to that, he'll be filming over the next few weeks. They don't have any time to waste."

Jaemin looked at Mark sadly, "Are you sure you're not going to get hurt because of this? You might not see each other again."

"The power of the internet," Xiaojun remarked. Mark walked back towards the counter to look through the inventory again. "It's not like I'm wanting something to come out of this. The most I can ask for really is a lasting friendship," Mark said. Both Xiaojun and Jaemin laughed.

"You’ve been emailing each other for three months,” Jaemin started, “Which, by the way, you still have to talk to me about.” 

“I will,” Mark said, removing his apron. 

“Anyway, from the little things you’ve told me, this isn’t just friendship, Mark. There’s definitely something else going on.” 

Jaemin scooped his backpack off the ground and checked his watch."We have to go if we don't want to be late," Xiaojun nodded and rushed to the back to get his things, leaving Mark alone behind the counter.

* * *

There was unease in the air as Mark parked his bike, the warning bell signaling class hours. His two other friends seemed too busy with each other to notice anything amiss though, leaving Mark to ponder strange glances and whispers thrown his way.

"So what do you have planned tonight?" Jaemin asked, hooking an arm around Mark's.

"I don't know. Lucas wanted to eat at the diner, but too many people eat at the diner, and I kind of feel he's going to be recognized one way or another," Mark said.

"You can try eating at Jaem's sister's restaurant. Nobody goes there." Xiaojun suggested. Jaemin elbowed him in the stomach to chastise him. "It hasn't opened yet," Xiaojun shrugged. "Still, it's the perfect place. No one would wander around there anyway, it's at the edge of the forest."

Mark smiled at Jaemin pleadingly. Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll call my sister. You better bike there though. You'll never get past the trees with a car."

* * *

The whispers and stares Mark had noticed turned into full on interrogation the second they stepped foot into the halls. It seemed that Lucas’ conversation with Jaemin at the volleyball court had spread all over the school, and now everyone was whispering about Jaemin.

"Ah, for fuck's sake," Xiaojun said, sidestepping the fifth excited lower year that interrupted their walk to the lockers. Mark sighed. If this was how the school reacted to a simple conversation, he didn’t even want to think about being publicly involved with Lucas. When they got to the lockers, Jaemin shouted at the top of his lungs, "Okay, I get it. I'm famous!" The crowd quickly dispersed as Jaemin shooed them away, arms gesturing wildly.

"I'm sorry," Mark said, offering a panting Jaemin his water bottle.

"I can handle the attention. It's not like I haven't had it before," Jaemin said, drawing a snicker from Xiaojun "Besides, let me take this for you. I know you don't like being the center of attention," Jaemin replied. Mark smiled, "Thanks, Jaem."

Jaemin smiled back, throwing one arm over Mark's shoulder and the other around Xiaojun. "That Wong Yukhei really owes me a lot."

* * *

> To: makixuxi0125@gmail.com
> 
> From: MLee07@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: dinner tonight
> 
> Sent: February 3, 2021, Wednesday. 12:12 pm
> 
> _**Do you know how to ride a bike?  
>   
>   
> ** _
> 
> To: MLee07@gmail.com
> 
> From: makixuxi0125@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Re: dinner tonight
> 
> Sent: February 3, 2021, Wednesday. 12:16 pm
> 
> _**Yes. But I don't have a bicycle.  
>   
>   
> ** _
> 
> To: makixuxi0125@gmail.com
> 
> From: MLee07@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Re: dinner tonight
> 
> Sent: February 3, 2021, Wednesday. 12:20 pm
> 
> _**Don't worry. We have that covered. Just go to the flower shop at 6:30 pm and be covert. Also, don't be late or I'll leave you.** _

* * *

"You just got here, and you're already flirting with a student?" Hendery said, scrolling through the thousands of posts that had appeared overnight. They’d greeted Lucas first thing in the morning, flying under the radar during his talk with Mark the night before. Hendery had intended to ask Lucas about it, but had fallen asleep before he’d gotten back. "One of the volleyball guys does look really cute though," Hendery remarked. He showed Lucas a photo of one of the players. Lucas squinted to see who it was. "Oh, that's the boyfriend of the guy I was talking to." 

Hendery huffed. "You're flirting with a guy in a relationship?" He put his hand on his chest and moved away from Lucas, looking repulsed.

"I wasn't flirting. We were just talking," Lucas protested. Hendery nodded, but side-eyed him in disbelief anyway.

"So do you have plans tonight?" Hendery asked. Lucas nodded, "I do actually."

"For real?"

"Yes. Why? Did you want to do something together?" Lucas asked.

Hendery scooted closer to Lucas, "Yuqi is coming in the afternoon. She asked if we could have dinner together."

"Maybe next time," Lucas said, getting up to take a walk, maybe around town. Hendery raised his hands in surrender. "What are you even so busy--?" Lucas was out the door before he finished.

* * *

Lucas was restless. When Mark had emailed him the night before about being allowed to have dinner today, he’d excitedly waited the whole day to see him, but as it got closer and closer to their 'date' he felt absolutely nervous. He’d tried to distract himself by going through the upcoming script and running lines, but his mind just kept coming back to Mark. Even when Yuqi had arrived and invited him and Hendery to a round of board games in her room, he’d still been thinking about their dinner. He wanted this night to be great. Lucas knew that Mark wouldn't mind him not trying, but he actually really did want to try. He wanted to make this work.

A few minutes before six, he excused himself to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yuqi asked.

"Just around," he said. Yuqi raised an eyebrow and turned to Hendery for answers. The latter just shrugged, as if saying that he didn't know either.

His friends’ complaints resolved, Lucas grabbed his wallet and left the room..

The walk towards the flower shop was a little chaotic. The paparazzi were already camping around the inn they were staying at, immediately trailing after him the second he stepped out the door. Lucas was used to the incessant click of cameras, to the bustle of industry life, but this time the cameras sounded closer, more numerous than he’d ever experienced. Woodville really was small, and that made his own circle of privacy even smaller. Lucas sighed, another click serenading him across the street towards the flower shop.

Lucas ran into the store without a second thought, realizing in a panic that people could recognize him. Maybe he could say that he was getting flowers for a friend? No, but that would draw attention-

"You're early," A voice startled Lucas out of his anxiety, and he turned to see Xiaojun in front of him, wiping a glass jar. Xiaojun raised the jar, showing Lucas the rose stem inside. "Preserved flowers. A lot of people love buying it at the end of winter," Xiaojun explained.

"Interesting," Lucas blurted out. Xiaojun nodded, proud. He pushed Lucas deeper into the shop and closed the curtains.

"I don't think the flowers would appreciate those camera flashes," he said. Jaemin walked out of the back, giving Lucas a nod. "Camera flashes? There are paparazzi here already? I thought we'd get at least a few hours of quiet."

Lucas smiled at them sheepishly. "Sorry. Yuqi made a whole thing about going to Woodville and posted about it everywhere she could," Lucas said.

"If you experience fame, you want nothing else," Jaemin remarked.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lucas asked as he mounted Xiaojun's bike (“Do anything to my bike, and you might not be able to film next week.” Lucas could only give Xiaojun a nod and a queasy smile).). Mark put on his helmet and started pedaling. "Just follow me. I can't really explain the place," 

They cut through a thin dirt path, heading into the forest. Not wanting to get lost, Lucas followed closely behind Mark, who hummed under his breath to help Lucas follow his trail..

Lucas used the rest of the trip to take in his surroundings. There really were a lot of trees in Woodville; Mark had mentioned in one of his emails that they Woodville had been named for the sheer number of them. The first settlers had lived in a clearing in the forest, and the town just grew from there.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Mark suddenly said.

Lucas nodded.

"And it's peaceful," Mark smiled back at him. Soon enough, shards of light began to peek through the trees, and Mark led them in their direction. Not long after, they were standing in front of a gorgeous restaurant. Shrubs and ivy cling to walls with beautiful windows, allowing patrons to see inside and outside the dining room. Lights hung from the ceiling, bathing the entire clearing in a soft yellow glow..

"It's…. " Lucas started, not knowing how to describe it. As they walked towards the doorway, Lucas realized no one was inside. Only a young woman was behind the counter, preparing something that looked like coffee. "Empty," Lucas finished.

Mark laughed.

"It isn't exactly open yet. Jaemin's sister owns the place, and she actually just arrived back from abroad. She was going to open it as soon as spring rolled around," Mark explained.

"I owe a lot to Jaemin huh?" Lucas said. Mark nodded, laughing.

The door opened, a bell signaling their arrival.

"There you are. I thought you got lost," the woman behind the counter said. Lucas assumed she was Jaemin's sister.

"This is Jaemin's sister, Jaehee," Mark introduced. Lucas briefly wondered if he needed to introduce himself, but Mark just gestured to him silently, as if his standing there was enough of an explanation.

Jaehee nodded, and led them towards a table near the windows.

"Since you're my first customers ever, you have no right to choose what you'll eat," Jaehee said. Mark nodded.

She stared at Lucas and then at Mark. "You know, when Jaemin told me about all this," she gestured towards them, "I didn't believe it."

"It's true," Mark said simply. 

"I see that," Jaehee answered, moving towards the counter.

"She seems nice," Lucas said. Mark nodded in agreement, "She is. She was an older sister to me too, growing up."

"You and Jaemin must be really close."

"We are. We were neighbors when at the start, but I moved a bit further away when Johnny secured our house near the highway. It was better for tourists to buy souvenirs from -- made sense for our business.

Lucas removed his sweater. The inside of the restaurant wasn't as cold as it was outside. Mark did the same. "I always wondered what led you guys here," Lucas blurted out. Mark shifted uneasily. Lucas cursed internally. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it! That was really sudden of me-”

"No, it's fine. I just don't remember much of it," Mark cut in.

Jaehee came back to them holding a tray with appetizers and a jug of water, setting their food down carefully. She announced the name of the dish (butternut hummus dip with feta & pomegranates), and Mark laughed at the showiness of it all. Jaehee didn't seem to mind, enjoying the attention before leaving them to continue their conversation

"When my mom died," Mark started, dipping a piece of cracker into the dip. Lucas dragged his chair closer, hoping that his proximity would be a sort of comfort. Mark hadn't talked about his parents before, just that he had a different father from Johnny, a father he’d never met. His mother, on the other hand, he rarely talked about. "Johnny was in the middle of university. Something big happened in the city too, and Johnny wanted to leave. It just felt like the time to start anew. He didn't care that he couldn't finish uni, he just wanted me out of there."

Lucas ate in silence as he waited for Mark to continue.

"We were driving for what felt like the whole night. Our car broke down here," Mark continued. He laughed as he recalled the next memory. "We were on the way to Noblestown, but when our car broke down here, and they said it would take a whole week to fix it, we decided to just stay permanently. The peacefulness of the whole place just made it feel more like a home, even though we’d just arrived. We've been here for 8 years now," Mark finished.

"It is a great place to settle in. My parents would love it here once they retire," Lucas said. Mark looked shocked, "They're not retired? Surely you and your brother getting money from these films would be enough for them to just settle?"

Lucas shrugged. "They don't think it'll last," he admitted, "to be honest, I kind of agree with them."

Mark sipped on his glass of water.

"You don't think any of this will last?" Mark asked, gesturing to Lucas and the space around him.

"It might, but I just don't see myself having acting as the be-all and end-all of my life, you know," Lucas said. Mark nodded.

"So what do you want to do with your life then?"

"I want to be a songwriter," Lucas admitted.

Mark smiled, "Tell me about it."

* * *

The appetizers have been taken, replaced by the main meal. Lucas talked about his family, and his life back home when he was in a school musical. He didn't like the musical they were doing so instead, he wrote a whole new musical which they ended up performing. That was the first time Lucas knew he wanted to be a songwriter.

"Then why don't you turn to singing?" Mark asked.

"I'm a good songwriter. I don't think I'm that good at singing," Lucas said.

Mark made a disbelieving grunt.

"You're giving yourself too little credit," Mark said.

Lucas shook his head, and leaned closer towards Mark. "Do you want to hear me sing?" he threatened. Mark raised his brow in a challenging manner. "Let's hear it."

So Lucas sang.

It wasn't that good, but Mark found it endearing.

* * *

They were halfway through their dessert when Lucas asked Mark about him wanting to be a film-director.

Mark shrugged, "I watched this really low-budget short film in a bus I was riding towards school when we were still in Heatherfield. It was the best thing I saw and no one was paying attention to it. That inspired me to be a film-director."

"You'd want to inspire someone else like how that film inspired you?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly. I haven't even found that film since, but everything about it is still stuck in my head," Mark said. "Of course, I should give my parents credit. They were film actors. Low budget films -- nothing like yours -- but it was what kept us going throughout the years," Mark said. "It's the only way I could have them close to me, you know, even without them being with me."

* * *

After dinner, Jaemin's sister asked for a picture with Lucas to put on his wall.

"It'll attract more customers," she said before they took a photo. Lucas even sighed a few coupons just to help. Jaehee showed them out, reminding them to be careful on the way home.

As they were walking towards home (they left Xiaojun's bike at the flower shop), Lucas heard something that made him stiffen.

"What's up?" Mark asked, noticing Lucas' apprehension.

"I thought I heard cameras," Lucas said. Mark looked shell-shocked. Lucas smiled at him and squeezed his forearm. "Just go ahead. I'll go from here."

Mark looked apprehensive but nodded. He mounted his bike and pedaled away.

As Lucas walked towards the inn, he heard the distinct click of cameras behind him, and fast footsteps. He also heard questions asking about who it was. He just kept wishing in his head Mark had left fast enough for the paparazzi to get a picture or even a look of him.

* * *

> To: MLee07@gmail.com
> 
> From: makixuxi0125@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Re: what happy looks like
> 
> Sent: February 3, 2021, Wednesday; 11:32 pm
> 
> _**Seeing dreams become reality.** _

* * *

When Song Yuqi arrived in the town, there was a constant buzz everywhere. Lucas and Hendery brought a curiosity among the townsfolk, but it was only when Yuqi arrived after them that they became the only talk of the town. It didn't help that Yuqi brought the paparazzi with her.

It felt like a circus had arrived in town -- complete with the noise and the excitement of throngs of people. The school, especially, was a buzz of whispers. The three celebrities would be attending school with them -- part of their preparation for their shoot.

"Today's the day, huh?" Xiaojun asked. Mark just nodded. Though he wanted to have more excuses to be close to Lucas, this wasn't the excuse he wanted to live out. Their entrance in the school was a movie played out in real life. Yuqi, front and center, flipping her hair over her shoulders with the Wong brothers walking behind her, acting like bodyguards.

Mark sighed. It took all of his willpower to wish for a normal two weeks.

* * *

It wasn't. Not like he hadn't expected it.

The two weeks was hell on Earth -- or maybe Mark was just exaggerating. Still, it was completely uncomfortable.

Mark had to teach Hendery how to play volleyball. He had potential, but he just couldn't care to put too much effort in the craft he was learning, which made him a bad player. Mark couldn't even count how many times Lucas said sorry to him in Hendery's behalf. What Mark hated of the whole thing was that Yuqi and Hendery acted like elites in a school that didn't have that luxury and everyone bowed at their feet. If it wasn't for Lucas keeping him sane, he would've strangled both of them.

To add to that, the date he had with Lucas had apparently started spreading around since the paparazzi had caught a glimpse of them. He wasn't photographed -- he got out fast enough, yet the media didn't waste the chance to talk about the "guy" Lucas was seeing secretly.

"It's not like we're dating," Mark said one lunchtime as he sat down and Jaemin continued to read aloud what the people were posting about him. He was just glad he was able to evade being named and photographed.

Lucas and "his friends" have been in the town for a week now, and it hadn't been easier than they all expected it to be. Even Jaemin, who was supposed to be their fan was getting tired of all the attention the three celebrities were bringing.

"Do you see the amount of paparazzi outside the school? Dad wants to ban them!" Jaemin said as pierced his banana milk with a straw. Jaemin's father was the mayor of the town. If his father was having a hard time with this, it means they weren't the only one struggling.

"It takes me about two minutes to get out of the school, and I'm already riding a bike," Xiaojun complained. Mark didn't even voice out his complaints. They already knew how bad this all these were without him having to say anything about it.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Jaemin asked Xiaojun.

"We have late practice," Xiaojun said. Jaemin whined but Xiaojun just pointed at Mark, telling him that it was his idea anyway. "There's a game after Prom, Jaem. We have to focus," Mark explained. "Everyone is so distracted with the movie shoot business, and they haven't even shot anything yet."

"They had,” Jaemin remarked. “They apparently used my sister's café for a shoot. She was so excited that her restaurant will be used in a movie. To be honest, people would flock her restaurant if it wasn't at the edge of the forest," Jaemin argued. Mark laughed.

"It just isn't open yet," Mark remarked. Jaemin rolled his eyes, "She says that, but she had that place for years." A few minutes later, Lucas and Hendery walked past their table. Lucas dropped a rolled up paper which landed right at Mark's feet.

Mark picked it up, loudly saying not to litter which caused girls following the Wong brothers to glare at him.

He opened the paper to see what was written inside. They had been passing letters to each other the past week because they couldn't talk to each other or else it’ll attract attention.

"How subtle," Xiaojun drawled when they saw something written inside.

Could we meet at the gym after your practice? The note said.

When Mark passed by Lucas a few minutes before lunch ended he passed Lucas the same paper saying 'yes'.

* * *

Lucas had been waiting for Mark at the same place he had waited for Mark the first night they met. He looked around, hoping nobody had realized he was there. After class, he had snuck into the gym with the approval of the principal -- the principal promising not to mention anything. He tried not to be seen by anyone, besides the paparazzi were only allowed outside the school gates. Lucas just hoped they followed the car where Hendery and Yuqi were in just assuming that he was there also.

"Have you been there long?" a voice asked making Lucas jump. He turned, the hood covering his face falling back off his head. Mark was standing in front of him looking at him awkwardly.

"Kind of," he answered, once he got his bearings back. Mark smiled, "You should've waited inside. It must have been cold," Mark said.

Lucas shrugged.

"It's not too bad," he said. "Besides, I haven't felt the cool air of winter in a while."

"Doesn't Lynn Haven have winter?" Mark asked. They started walking towards the bike racks, Mark getting ready to head home.

"We have, It’s not as cold as it is here though," Lucas said.

"That's sad," Mark said, completely insincere which made Lucas roll his eyes.

Mark laughed, and said, "So what did you want to meet me for?"

Lucas stopped and stared. He started remembering that he was the one that asked Mark to meet him. Now that Mark was there, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh, I --" he started. He looked around shyly and then finally said, "I just missed spending time with you."

He looked down at his feet. Mark wanted to laugh. This was a guy who had been the center of attention ever since his first movie came out, and he was standing in front of Mark lost of words.

"I can't believe all those moments we were sitting across the room from each other in class wasn't enough of spending time already," Mark teased. Lucas stared at him, unamused. "That doesn't count," he mumbled.

Mark grimaced, "Well, I kind of miss hanging out with you too."

Lucas stopped walking again, leaning closer.

"What was that?" he asked.

Mark shook his head, "If you missed it the first time, then it's your lost."

He started walking faster, not even bothering to check if Lucas was following or not. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps right behind him.

"Well, do you want to hang out tonight then?" Lucas asked. "We could get some smores at Jaemin's sister's restaurant again."

Mark snickered, "Yeah, right? After you guys had a shoot there, we won't have any privacy at all," Mark said. 

Lucas grimaced, "Right."

"Well, do you want to come home with me?" Mark asked.

"What?" Lucas answered.

"I mean, Johnny took a shopping spree in Noblestown for the night and wouldn't be home until morning. Believe me, the food in the house would never be better than what we ate at Jaehee's restaurant and I think I can only feed you cold pizza and oatmeal cookies but--"

"Sure," Lucas interrupted. "I mean, if it's really okay with you," Lucas said.

Mark nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

To get to Mark’s house, you had to pass by the souvenir shop and pass walk up a set of stairs at the back of the shop. Mark's house wasn't as Lucas expected. The amount of times Mark had told him about it being small and cramped made him think that it was small and cramped, but it wasn't. It was big enough for two people -- it felt like a home.

Lucas doesn't even remember the last time he was home. He had been living with Hendery in Lynn Haven ever since they got their acting roles, and he was too busy to even visit his house. Whenever he did visit though, it felt like he was a guest in the home he had grown up in.

But Mark's place, despite only being there for the first time, felt very welcoming.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt something pushing on his leg. He looked down to see a small, gray dog pushing Lucas' leg with his head. It didn't move Lucas at all.

"Toffee," Mark scolded seeing what was happening. Lucas knelt down and started patting Toffee's head.

"So you're the infamous Toffee. I heard so much about you."

Toffee started "barking" at Lucas, but it just sounded like low whimpers. "He can't bark," Mark said.

Mark picked him up and led him towards the kitchen where he poured the dog some food.

He then removed two plates from the drawer and took out food from the fridge.

"Guess we have cake," he said, showing Lucas a container with mango cheesecake inside.

"I'll take the cake," Lucas said.

Mark started slicing through the cake, giving each of them a slice. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lucas asked, "Are you graduating this year?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll be going to Laketown in the fall," Lucas started.

"Yes," Mark said.

Lucas nodded. "That's a drive away from Lynn Haven," he remarked. Mark grimaced.

"Well, I do have an offer of an internship in the summer," Mark blurted out. He immediately groaned internally, wishing he hadn't brought it up. It's not like he was going anyway.

"Oh? Aren't you going?" Lucas asked.

Mark sighed. He had brought this upon himself, and he should deliver. "I can't afford it. I've been trying to earn money for it that's why I've been working jobs, but I don't think I'll be able to reach the amount by the deadline in April," he admitted.

Lucas shifted in his position. "How much do you still need?" Lucas asked.

"A thousand dollars," Mark said. Lucas looked down at his food, moving the cake around with his fork. He hated that the immediate thought that came to mind was a thousand dollars was nothing for him. He gets paid so much in his movies that that amount seemed like such a meager sum.

Lucas took a bite into his cake not saying something. He would've wanted to help, but he didn't think that was the kind of help Mark wanted.

Sensing the awkwardness, Mark changed the topic.

* * *

"What's your favorite musical?" Lucas asked. They had already finished eating the cake and was working their way to the cold pizza, which, to Lucas surprise, wasn't so bad as he expected. "I don't really like musicals," Mark said. Lucas looked affronted.

"How can you not like musicals?" Lucas asked. Mark shrugged, "I mean I watch a film for a good dialogue, you know. Not to listen to a lot of songs."

"Not movie musicals. Those things suck, but stage musicals," Lucas said.

"I haven't really seen one," Mark said. "They don't show anything much in the theater downtown. When they do, it’s very overpriced.

Lucas snickered, "You know, there's a musical about someone not liking musicals, and he gets killed at the end by a bunch of aliens whose purpose is turning the world into a musical."

Mark looked at him weirdly, asking if that actually existed.. Lucas nodded knowingly.

"That seems like an interesting concept though," Mark said. 

"It's actually a really nice musical. Maybe we could watch it together, it's on Youtube." Lucas said. Mark was about to comment about how watching a musical online doesn't seem as different as a movie musical, but before he could, he heard a car parking outside. He looked outside the kitchen window and saw Johnny's car parking at the side of the store.

"Shit," Mark muttered. Lucas swallowed the pizza he was chewing and looked at Mark curiously. "What is it?"

"Johnny's home," Mark said. "I thought he was going to be here tomorrow." Mark started fixing things around the kitchen.

"Do I have to leave?" Lucas said.

Mark sighed, "The only exit is the entrance and so you'll probably bump into Johnny anyway."

The door opened. Lucas stood awkwardly behind Mark waiting for his brother to walk in.

"Mark, I brought some garlic bread and pasta. Have you eaten?" Johnny said. He put his bag down beside the door and then stopped as he saw not only Mark in the kitchen but someone else. He raised a brow at Mark, but his brother just smiled up at him.

"I see you have a guest," Johnny said. Mark smiled wider. "He's actually just leaving," Mark added.

"You're not going to introduce me to him?" Johnny asked.

"Nope," Mark said, dragging Lucas out of the door muttering sorry's under his breath and the usual pleasantries. Lucas said a last, "See you tomorrow," before Mark closed the door behind him. He looked outside the window to wait for Lucas to emerge the shop. Once Lucas had, he released a relieved sigh.   
"Isn’t that Wong Yukhei?" Johnny said.The sound of Johnny's voice made him tense up.

"Yes it was," Mark said.

Johnny nodded. "I didn't know you were friends."

"We met at school," Mark explained. He went back to the kitchen to pack some things up and start washing the dishes. Johnny stared at Mark for a while before walking towards him.

"You know, Mark," Johnny started. "I don't know what all this is about, but I'm just going to give you some piece of advice."

Mark sighed. "I don't really need any, John. I can handle this."

"By being friends with a celebrity?" Johnny said. "I get that it is something to brag about having a celebrity friend, but Mark, there are consequences…. and the media."

Mark started wiping his hands and turned to look at Johnny with a straight face, gesturing him to continue. 

Johnny sighed, "Mark, you were too young to remember back then, but the media can eat you up. They'll tailor stories, so it could sell, and they wouldn't care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt by associating yourself with a celebrity."

Mark grunted. "We're just friends," he defended.

"Then why do you have to clarify that as if you weren't?" Johnny retorted. “Because I know what you would say if we weren’t!” Mark argued.   
“So, we’re seeing each other?” Johnny asked confused.

“No!” Mark exclaimed. “He’s a great guy and I really want to get to know him. So if it’s not too much to ask, John. I actually want this to work,” he threw the rag he was using to dry his hands beside the sink and walked towards his bedroom. 

“Mark,” Johnny beckoned. Mark stopped and turned to look at his brother again. “I’m just trying to look out for you,” Johnny added. 

“Then stopped trying to ruin things that make me happy,” Mark said crossing the living room and entering his bedroom. 

He closed the door a little loudly, making Johnny sigh. 

Johnny massaged his temple, sitting down on the sofa. He removed his wallet from the back of his jeans and took out a photo of his parents. 

“Was it supposed to be this hard to take care of him?” he asked. “I just want him to be happy, can I even do that?” he added.   
After a few more minutes of silence, he put the photo back in his place and went to the kitchen to eat. 

Unbeknownst to Johnny, Mark had been listening through his slightly open doorway. He started cursing himself. 

_When had things started to become complicated?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
